


Exams and Coffee

by YonaDawn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaDawn/pseuds/YonaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide should really thank the door for getting him a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exams and Coffee

Exam week, Hide's least favorite kind of week. So what was his solution? To visit the coffee shop near campus. Coffee always got his mind to work better, refreshing his energy and thoughts. Not that he needed the new energy. But besides the coffee, Hide also really liked the cute raven haired male, Kaneki, who always took his order.

Hide grinned to himself as he soon enough arrived at the shop, and did his best to look cool as he went to enter. But that's not at all what he got. What he got instead was a face full of glass door. Hide took a step back to stare at the door, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks as he quickly opened the door and properly entered the shop this time. What Hide heard when he stepped inside was like music to his ears. Kaneki, the one who always took his order and talked with him, was laughing. At him. He swore his laugh was the cutest thing Hide had ever heard, and the smile on his face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Hide smiled as he walked over to the counter, where the raven haired male tried to collect himself, a light blush covering his cheeks from laughing. As he calmed down, he smiled at Hide.  
"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." Kaneki asked him, already getting to work on Hide's usual order. Hide quickly shook his head. "No, I'm alright! Don't worry about it!" He gave the him a grin.  
Kaneki smiled as he returned, setting Hide's drink down. "That's good. I'm glad you're alright." He said, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Hide gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back on his head. "So, I know we usually talk sometimes when I come here, but, I was wondering if you might want to hang out sometime? When you're off work?" Hide asked, a hopeful look on his face. Kaneki looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure, that sounds great, I'd love to." Hide grinned, feeling the happiest he's been all week. "Really? I mean great! I have exams this week, so maybe sometime next week?" He asked. "Yeah, that should be fine. I'll give you my number so we can discuss it more later." Kaneki answered, smiling softly. Hide nodded and they quickly exchanged numbers.  
"I'll look forward to it." Kaneki said as Hide began to leave. "Yeah, same!" Hide grinned. He couldn't wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an AU I saw on Tumblr - http://auprompts.tumblr.com/post/123500540114/sachie-sama-au-ideas-you-were-crying-at  
> I don't know how to link so uh yeah- thanks for reading though


End file.
